Wedding
by supernatural-rox-4ever
Summary: Ugh, I suck at titles and summaries. John gets married, and Sam and Dean are furious. Preseries.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Please read and review. I really need reviews right now, cause I've got so many story ideas, and I don't know which one to concentrate on. Please tell me if you hate this story, love this story, think I should continue, or think I should delete it.

Chapter one

Dean stood in front of the mirror and fixed his tie, the awful words of his dad still ringing through his head, "Boys, Bonnie and I are getting married." The anger Dean felt towards his dad, now it was stronger than ever. John wasn't joking, he really was getting married, and now, here it was, that dreadful day.

"Dean, do we have to go? I don't wanna go!" nine-year-old Sam came over, looking hopefully at his big brother, wishing he'd think of something.

"I don't wanna go either," Dean replied, "But we don't have choice."

"Yeah, I know," Sam said miserably.

"You boys ready to go?" John called from downstairs. Dean sighed, and opened the door, furiously walking out. He went downstairs, thinking to himself that he much rather preferred seeing ghosts and demons than seeing his dad dressed in a wedding tux.

"Dean, where is your brother?" John asked.

Dean realized Sam was upstairs, so he went up to get him. He clutched Sam's arm and dragged him down, Sam whispering angrily that Bonnie was evil. As they got downstairs, Sam's whispering got to mumbling, and eventually yelling. John grabbed his younger son by the shoulders and shook him, as he spoke "Sam, I want to hear no such thing! Bonnie is going to be your stepmother, and you are going to like her!"

Sam pulled away from his father and stomped angrily out the opened door, Dean silently following behind him. They got into the car, and soon were at the wedding banquet hall.

The wedding was not religiously dominated, and was going to be a short ceremony, followed by a huge wedding reception. A ceremony and reception that sickened Sam and Dean.

People were gathering in the banquet hall, some sitting themselves down, others going around and talking to friend and family of the soon to be married. Dean and Sam arrived, sticking closely together, trying to avoid talking to people.

"Sam! Dean!" an old lady came up to greet them, "Oh, isn't this so wonderful? You boys are going to be my grandsons soon!" she smiled, her fake teeth showing just a bit too much, gray hair falling halfway into her wrinkled face. She terrified them. She reminded them of a witch that they hunted once, a few years ago.

"Yeah, just as wonderful as that anti-wrinkle cream you use," Dean said sarcastically, only loud enough that Sam could hear. Sam tried to cover up a giggle.

"What was that, darling?" the old, creepy lady asked, cupping her ear, indicating that Dean should speak louder.

"The wedding ceremony will begin in five minutes!" an excited voice announced over the PA system.

Sam miserably ran to the other side of the room and hid himself under a table. He didn't understand what his dad's problem was. First, he spends the last nine years teaching Sam and Dean how to fight evil, to get revenge on the demon that killed their mother, his wife, and then, just like that, he decides to get married again.

Five minutes have passed, and Dean couldn't find Sam. Soon, he was forced to sit, because the ceremony was beginning. Music played loudly as bridesmaids were making their way down the aisle. It was almost time for family members of the bride and groom to go. "Dean, where is Sam?" Bonnie's sister Harley called from behind him.

"I don't know," Dean said truthfully.

"Go find him!" Harley ordered, looking as if she had a very rough day. Her red hair was in a frizzy bun, her gold dress outlined with a big, red stain.

Dean got up reluctantly and looked around the room for Sam, occasionally shouting his name. Finally, Sam reached out from under the table and tugged at Dean's leg. Dean kneeled down, to find his little brother sitting under the table in tears. He pulled Sam up and told him to go, and that he'll be right back. John and Bonnie would have to pay for this. Dean wasn't gonna let this wedding happen, or at least not the way it was planned. His dad taught him that revenge was important, and that was exactly what Dean was going to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Aw… here I am sitting on my computer, writing my story, watching the amount of hits on my new story get bigger and bigger. Right now, it says 52. 52 people read my story, and 0 reviewed. Please, please, please review my story. Just say if it's good or bad. That's all I need. Please?

Chapter two

Dean and Sam stood at the end of the aisle, next to their creepy step-grandmother. Dean couldn't help but smile at what he just did, and how these people would react. John was delighted, waiting for his bride to walk down the aisle.

"Ahhh!" a horrified shriek sounded from the bride's dressing room, "MY DRESS!" luckily, Bonnie has waited until the last minute to get into her wedding dress. She ran out in front of the crowd, holding up what looked to be a floor mopping rag, but was once a wedding dress. A ragged zigzag pattern was cut halfway up the dress, the puffed, white sleeves torn off it. The dress looked like something a rock star would wear to a concert, only a bit too lacy. "LOOK AT MY DRE-ESS!" Bonnie sobbed, loudly and dramatically. Everybody gasped, shock overtaking the excited faces. Dean bit his lip to stop himself from laughing, and put his hand over Sam's mouth to make sure Sam wouldn't laugh either.

John ran over to his fiancée, wrapping his arms around her, to comfort her. She wept into John's shoulder, staining his formal, black tuxedo. John's face paled, matching Bonnie's, looking very similar to the expression on Sam and Dean's faces when they were informed that he was getting married. Dean was pleased, but not satisfied. He really hoped this wasn't the end of the wedding yet, because he really wanted for his second wedding gift to his dad and step mom, to be revealed and enjoyed.

"Bonnie, darling!" Harley rushed to her sister's side, taking the hideous dress out of her trembling hands. "It's alright! We'll figure this out later, but in the mean time, the wedding must go on!"

"How can it go on? Somebody ruined my dress!" Bonnie gurgled through tears.

"Come Bonnie," Harley took the bawling bride by the hand, "Let's get you dressed into something else. We still have the example of the old bridesmaid dress, and that could work." They went back to the dressing room, Bonnie attempting a smile through her running makeup.

Surprisingly, John didn't say anything to his sons. He didn't even look at the as he went back to his position at the end of the aisle. The audience played along, all happy and excited as if nothing has happened. Dean was counting seconds 'till the bride came out again.

Bonnie stood at the beginning of the long walkway down to her soon-to-be husband; and waited for the music to play.

"The music! It won't turn on," the man in charge of the music shouted.

"Go on without it," Harley insisted. Bonnie listened to her sister, started making her way down the flowered-spotted aisle.

"Oh, there, I think it's working," the relieved man whispered, pointing to the CD player. Bonnie was halfway down the aisle.

What came now didn't sound at all like the song Bonnie selected for her walk down the aisle. It came from the middle, to make a clear point: "I'm on the highway to hell! On the highway to hell!" AC/DC's song blared ear-splittingly, echoing through the enormous room. This time, Bonnie's face wasn't pale. It was indeed very red, similar to the red roses lined along the aisle, showing both extreme embarrassment and anger, as she wailed, over-screaming the music.

"Sorry! Sorry! Wrong CD! Sorry!" desperately cried the person in charge of the music. He turned it off, apologizing non-stop.

"Go on," Harley frowned, "If somebody wants to ruin your happiness this badly, it will drive them crazy.

"You're right," Bonnie smiled, and continued.

Harley was right. This was driving Dean crazy, although he and Sam were in a much better mood. Dean seen how easy it was to upset Bonnie, and nice future was already planned out in his head for her and his dad.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join together John and Bonnie in marriage." Pastor Jim uttered. Even though this wedding wasn't religious, being John's good friend, Pastor Jim insisted on doing the part of the speaker.

"Bonnie, do you take this man as your wedded husband?"

"I do," her voice was more dramatic and tear-filled than it's been all day.

"John, do you take this woman as your wedded wife?" Pastor Jim eyed John carefully. He didn't want to upset his friend, but also being a hunter, he could tell something was wrong with Bonnie.

"I do," John answered happily.

"You may –" Pastor Jim paused, "Oh! I almost forgot something!" the newlyweds looked at each other in curiosity, John hoping that this had nothing to do with the disasters that had been happening all day. "If anybody in this room has any reason that these two should not be joined together, please speak now or forever hold your piece." A hush filled the room, followed by two cold, rough words.

"I do," the voice that spoke wasn't Dean's. It wasn't Sam's either. The voice came from a female…


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Today, as I was playing tennis, I figured out that this is gonna be a really twisted story. Here is chapter three, and so the weirdness begins. Please read and review.

Chapter Three

A gust of wind blew across the room, and the air turned ice cold. "John," the voice said, "Will you please just think of someone but yourself for once?"

Everybody in the room either skimmed the room for the one who spoke, whispered something to the person next to them. Again, the room filled with wind, and John yelled out, hoping that his thoughts about who this person was, were wrong "Who said that?" No answer. "Who said that?" John repeated, louder.

"You're making a big mistake. Think about your boys, about how they feel. Stop thinking only about what you want, what makes you happy. And all that you've done in the past nine years, I can't believe you still can't see what you are about to marry!" the voice was filled with rage, and the person was still not spotted.

"Who are you?" John spat out angrily, Bonnie clinging onto her almost-husband, putting on a horrified face.

"How could you do this to your kids?" the woman shouted, fury blanketing the voice, "After putting your boys through nine years of what could literally be called hell, just like that you move on! Do whatever you want John, but don't you say that you regret it later!"

"Who are you? Dammit!" John bellowed, fury covering up his will to cry. The voice didn't answer. It didn't speak again. The warmth of the room restored, and the crowd acted as if nothing has happened.

"Continue," John told Jim. Jim Murphy said nothing; he just stared from John, to Dean and Sam, then to Bonnie. "Continue!" John grumbled, "That wasn't even a reason!"

"You're just gonna ignore that?" pastor Jim sighed, "I know you know who that was."

"I said continue," John barked.

"Alright," Jim muttered reluctantly, "I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." John did. While he had that lasting kiss, John didn't think about what he and his sons had waiting for them.

Everyone was seated around the table, feasting. John and Bonnie sat at the head of the food-filled table, where the gigantic cake was the centerpiece. By step-aunt Harley's planning, of course, Sam and Dean ended up sitting on completely different sides of the table from each other. Dean with Harley, and Sam with their step-grandma.

"Sammy, sweetheart, why don't you have some of that delicious roast chicken?" the pale, old lady asked. If she wouldn't talk so much, she could have easily be been considered dead.

"No thank you," Sam said dryly, "And my name is _Sam_." _Only Dean can call me Sammy, _he thought.

"If ya say so, darling," she replied, patting the nine-year-old boy on the head. Sam shuddered.

"Let's cut the cake!" Bonnie squealed.

"Good idea, dear," John replied, reaching for the knife. Before John could get a hold of the large, golden, butcher's knife that was selected to cut the cake, the knife flew up into the air, and straight at Bonnie. It slashed straight into Bonnie's stomach, making the bride drop her glass. The people gasped, some screaming, some even falling off their chairs.

"BONNIE!" John yelled, turning to his new wife, wrapping his arms around her.

Bonnie pulled back, and reached for the knife. She dug it out from her stomach, and held it up. Not a drop of blood was on the shiny knife. "Everything is alright!" she announced happily, and the party went on.

_The voice was right,_ Dean thought, _Bonnie is like something we hunt._

"I'd like to say a toast," Harley said, and raised her glass, "To the wonderful newlyweds. These obstacles you've been through today, terrible work of the people who don't want you to be together, don't let that stop you from remembering this day as the most amazing day of your lives. Don't let anybody get in the way of your happy future together, and may you both live in happiness, eternal love, loyalty… and may your wishes all come true."

"Oh, thank you Harley, that speech was beautiful," Bonnie chirped.

"Beautiful? That's the most horrifying thing I've ever heard"Dean said through gritted teeth, "Of course, aside from Bonnie's voice."

"What was that, Dean, you want to make a toast too?" Harley smiled at him wickedly.

"Sure," Dean murmured as he raised his glass, "Dad, I hope you're happy. I hope you have a good time forgetting everything that's ever mattered to you before. I hope you enjoy screwing that evil bi – " Harley clapped a hand over Dean's mouth, and dragged out of the room.

She pushed him to the wall, keeping the thirteen-year-old boy in place with her leg. "You little asshole, don't you talk at a table like that!" Harley's grip around Dean's neck tightened.

And then, it came. The voice that talked earlier, "You bitch, don't you talk to my son like that!"


End file.
